The Avalon Saga
by neo-merlin
Summary: You've played the game, you've made your own warrior, you've played out your own story. Now you can follow the journey of another. (An un-origonal fic that follows the NWN story) Who knows, you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Neverwinter Nights, Bioware and Atari own it. Leon Avalon is my character made in the game. If he resembles or has the same name or any of that stuff it was not intended it's just coincidental.  
  
Authors note: Wheeeeeeee!!! Sugar! Now that I've done the disclaimer I do not need to worry, I hope. 'newayz, This is my Fan Fic of NWN I hope you enjoy it, please review. Oh yeah, I am still early on in the game (Like just came out of the hall of justice and am yet to stop the prisoners kinda early).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Rain beat down heavily on the water around the small merchant ship. The small crew of the small ship rushed about the ship tying down creates and securing chest. Down below in one of the small cabins sat quietly an elf. A small oil lamp dimly lighted the cabin. This only thing in the room that wasn't sliding about the room as the boat rocked violently back and forth. The door swung open quickly. At the door stood a tall bulky man his light leather clothes soaked from head to toe. He held up a lamp right next to his face revealing his ugly features. His skin was wrinkled and gray. His teeth were different shades of dark yellows and browns. Two of which stuck up from the sides of his bottom lip. The Half-Orc spoke slowly with little intelligence.  
  
"Leon! Captain calls!" With those few words he turned and left.  
  
"Captain calls..." Slowly the young elven fellow arose from his seat on the bed. Sliding his blue and gold robe like shirt over his head slightly messing up his long, pale green hair. Wearily he made his was out the door and up onto the deck. The rain was coming down harder, it had gone from a shower to a storm and now it was hailing, small chucks of Ice smashed against the boat and the crew. Leon looked up at the sky the hail splashing against his soft dark blue skin.  
  
"Leon! Get over here and help me with this!" From the other side the ship a loud booming voice came across. Leon looked over to where it was coming from. "The captain calls indeed." He slowly walked over to the strong, brown hared man who was holding tightly to a rope and trying desperately to tie it to something.  
  
"You said you'd do your share of work if we let you travel with us! Now do something and find somewhere for us to dock" The captain tied the rope onto a steel hook in the ship and then standing straight wiping the water from his face and short beard.  
  
"How do you propose I find anything in this storm?" Leon remained calm as always.  
  
"You're an elf, elves have good eye sight!"  
  
"Tell me, how many dark elves have you met?"  
  
"Well none, but you're an elf none the less"  
  
"Hmmm, I am the first dark elf to cross your path and you seem to know all there is about us."  
  
"I don't have time for this!"  
  
"Hmmm, I'll be the last dark elf you meat if we don't find somewhere to dock. I'd leave you all to die, if I had any other hopes of surviving"  
  
"Good! Now hurry and find as a dock!" The captain ran off to help the other sailors. Leon slowly began chanting something and then held out his arms to the front of the ship. A bright light shone from the ship illuminating the dark around it. In the distance something could be seen. Was it a dock? Was it rocks? Leon could clearly make it out as elves do indeed have better sight than humans do.  
  
"Captain!" Leon called out not moving from his spot  
  
"Did you find something!" The captain demanded as he hastily ran about the boat securing the last of the chest and boxes and carts.  
  
"Go north!" Leon looked across as a wave hit the boat throwing some men off. "You best hurry!"  
  
"Right!" The captain ran to the ship's steering wheel and turned it. The sail slowly moved across picking up the wind and Turing the boat towards the docks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The boat creaked as it pulled into the docks. Leon arose from his desk, not long after he had helped find land he had returned to his cabin to study his map. Leon rolled up the map and tied it with thin blue ribbon. And slid it under his belt. He walked over to the door picking up his sword and sheath and strapping it onto his back as he went by.  
  
"What do you mean we can't go in!" The captain demanded of the millitra standing on the docks  
  
"The peninsula has been cut off from everyone except the millitra"  
  
"Look, we've managed to survive a storm and now we seek shelter and you're telling me that we can't get in!"  
  
"That's right, there's been a prison break and it's to dangerous!" The Captain continued to argue he was frustrated and red in the face. The millitra however remained calm as he felt that the captain would not dare resort to violence while he was in armor and carried a sword. Leon didn't waste anytime; he was not prepared to wait around for someone to let them through. Leon walked quietly over to the edge of the boat and looked down at the water. He swallowed hard and stepped back a few steps. He looked across at the dock; it wasn't all that far away, but to far away to simply step across. He took a run and jumped off the boat landing safely on the edge of the dock.  
  
"Note to self, do not jump while carrying heavy sword." He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the captain was being so loud that no one had heard him land heavily on the stone. He continued towards the city gates from what he could see threw the darkness the peninsula as the Millitra had called it was in ruins fires burning (The rain was slowly dying down) and screams could be heard from many places around this part of the city. "Neverwinter." Leon walked towards the gate, to more millitra were guarding it, making sure no one got in or out.  
  
"Halt! No one may enter the City!" One of them cried. Leon took no notice of them, he just continued to walk towards them. "Stop no one..." Leon muttered something and the two millitra fell to the ground asleep before they could stop him. Taking the key from one of the millitra he opened the gate and slowly pushed them open. The sound of the gates creaking and clanking caught the attention of the other Millitra.  
  
"Stop! You can't go in there! A plague has come to Neverwinter and the prisoners have escaped from the prison!" The Millitra ran as fast as he could towards the gates. Leon again ignored the Millitra and closed the gates successfully and locked them.  
  
"I don't like to be yelled at" Leon raised his arms to chest level putting them not far from his body close together. He began to chant something as a dark purple glowing orb appeared in his hands. The Millitra stopped and watched a look of fear across his face. There was a flash from the orb and a beam short from it at the millitra's head flying straight through it leaving the millitra on the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"You and your ship should leave as soon as you can." He said to the captain who watched shocked. The captain nodded and ran back onto his ship and prepared to leave. Leon wandered into the City wondering what lie within, what adventures await.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
So there is part one of the Avalon Saga, hope you like it. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks for the review, good to see someone took time to read my FanFic. Leon is not a drow, He's a dark elf, There be a difference. If you wanna know what a dark elf is well, I'm not gonna tell you right now. So nyah! As for the colors, well the type of dark elf he is has blue skin and white hair. I made his hair brown though because I was to stupid to see a white in the color shades when making him. Later when I started again I found white but it's to late now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Leon walked slowly through the peninsula, he had already come across many of the escaped prisoners and he didn't want to deal with anymore. Creeping slowly through the allies Leon watched and listened for anything strange. He stopped upon hearing a voice from behind.  
  
"Halt! Who are you!" The voice demanded. Leon turned around to see a man, a human. The man had short black hair and a long scar down his left cheek. His skin was pail from lack of sunlight and his eyes were red from lack of sleep. He held a crossbow nervously. He tried to hold the crossbow steady but his arms and hands were shaking. Before Leon could answer the man began talking again. "Y-you don't look like a prisoner, are you with the City Guard?"  
  
"Do you plan on killing me?" Leon stayed calm he searched the eyes of this man. He searched the man's soul and feelings. "I'm asking the questions!" The man didn't answer nor did he move. His crossbow stayed aiming somewhere around Leon's chest  
  
"I must disagree, you are demanding, not asking."  
  
"Quiet! Answer my question or you die!" This man was very serious. He was ready to shoot Leon at the slightest movement. Leon was not phased at all by the threat.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that? Your shaking, your aim is away from my heart, the weight must feel like it's pulling your arms off and for all you know a escaped prisoner is about to stab you in the back." Leon's eyes shifted to look behind the man a smirk came across his face. The man's eyes widened and he turned to look behind him. With in the second the crossbow had been knocked from the man's hand and Leon's sword was held straight, It's tip only inches away from the man's throat. The man was shocked; he had turned only to see Leon's sword it all happened to fast. "Now I'm asking the questions. Got that?"  
  
"Y-yes" The man swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
"Good, The first thing I wan to know is what made you think you could oppose me in your state?" The man closed his eyes and dropped to the ground. "I'm tired, I haven't slept in what feels like days. The prisoners broke into my house stole everything but the shirt on my back and the gold in my pocket. I tried to stop them but they killed my family." Tears formed in the man's eyes "I have nothing to live for, If I must die I'll die fighting those who took my life from me."  
  
"Do you know how the Prisoners escaped?" Leon asked coldly. He disregarded most of the man's story. He cared nothing for this stranger. He cared nothing for any of these mortals. The humans had been the ones who caused his kind to flee. They were misunderstood and hated by humans. Other elven races could do nothing to help in fear the humans would turn on them. Those who fought for their kind died in battle. Like the drow they lived secluded in their own small villages, and settlements.  
  
"No, all I know is that they suddenly took over. Killing everyone who tried to stop them. How could the city Guard just sit by and let this happen!" The man was becoming hysterical. Leon looked at the man, he only saw humans as stupid, horrible monsters. But Leon felt something else. Was he feeling sorry for this human? No it couldn't be that, he was a human! Leon slowly extended his arm out to the sitting man.  
  
"Come with me, I'll take you to the city core" Leon was not sure why he did why he did. Was he expecting a reward? Did he feel pity for this mortal man? Whatever it was that came over Leon that day, at that moment. He was willing to help this man.  
  
"Thank you stranger." The man took Leon's hand and with his help stood up.  
***  
  
Leon approached the gate captain. Now was the time for answers. The man he had found was safe and so were two other humans he had found.  
  
"Thank you for helping us rescue the people here. We could use another man on guard." The gate captain said as he saw Leon approach.  
  
"Save it human! I'm not here to help you fight the plague. Nor do I care for you ill king! I am here only to find my sister" Leon hated when people asked for his help. Why should he help the people who drove his kind into the wild and those who did not heed their cry for help.  
  
"Well, perhaps we can help, what is her name?" The gate captain smiled, HE was at least willing to help.  
  
"Angel Avalon."  
  
"Oh," The gate captain's smile faded "Yes, we know of her. She joined the city guard along with Zirath Ness to help Lady Aribeth find a cure for the plague."  
  
"I don't care why she's here! Tell me where she is" Leon was becoming impatient.  
  
"She came in here with Zirath to help us stop the prisoners. We haven't heard from either of them since then." At that moment a cry rang through the peninsula.  
  
"Angel!" Leon turned and ran towards the cry. He knew that voice and was certain it was his sister.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere in the district another soul heard this cry. A halfling dressed in light, brown, dirty leather amour. He pulled his short sword from the belly of a prisoner and ran towards the cry. He was shortly stopped by a group of thugs. The halfling wiped a strand of his brown hair from his eyes. Without saying a word he lunged at one of the thugs. His sword went through the unsuspecting thug. The halfling pulled his out going left cutting through the thug's body and out. Another thug swung his club down at the small man. He quickly rolled aside dodging the attack. As the halfling got to his knees and balanced himself he threw a knife at the thug. The knife struck the thugs hand and pierced the skin and muscle coming out the other side. While two of the thugs should not fight the third one brought down his club hard on the halfling's back. The forceful strike quickly brought the halfling down. He tried to get up but was kicked in his attempt. The halfling rolled left onto his back luckily dodging another strike from the club that brought him down. He rolled backwards and in fluid motion got to his feet. The halfling took the second thug's arm and pulled him in front of him to block yet another attack. The attack to the second thug's head was enough to kill the large man. The halfling took the knife from the thug's hand as he let him drop. Before the final thug could make another attempt to attack the halfling the same knife that struck his friends arm struck his own eye. Before he could fall the halfling leaped up and in a swift swipe the halfling removed the head of the last thug. "No need to lose your head over one defeat." The halfling smiled and in a moment he was running again towards the cry.  
  
The halfling reached the source of the cry. But all he saw was Leon holding the lifeless elf girl in his hand. He held her close he was on his knees not moving. The small halfling jumped to the conclusion that Leon was the cause of angel's death and without further though he charged at Leon sword first. By instinct Leon leaned to one side to dodge the sword. Following this action Leon grabbed the halfling's arm and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"You whelp! I will kill you for this!" Leon was enraged.  
  
"Just as you did Angel. However you will find that Zirath Ness is not such an easy target" The halfling looked up at Leon. What he found was a shock. He stood straight, forgetting that Leon was ready to kill him. What Zirath found was not the face of a killer. Leon's eyes were red and his cheeks wet. He had been crying? What kind of killer cried over the death of his victim? This thought stuck in his mind. He stared at Leon in question. Leon also had seemed to forget about his threat. This was Zirath Ness, warrior for Lady Aribeth? This Tiny little man was supposed to save the city of Neverwinter?  
  
"You are Zirath Ness?" Leon asked he didn't sound angry anymore, he sounded strangely like a normal kind person.  
  
"You've heard of me?"  
  
"The gate captain told me of you. He said that you were working with Angel to save Neverwinter."  
  
"You've met the gate captain?"  
  
"I am Leon Avalon. A traveling wizard. I came here in search of Angel"  
  
"You know Angel?"  
  
"Yes... She is my sister" Leon looked at the ground. He didn't want to think about Angel anymore. Instead he wanted to kill. Anger flowed through his body now. He hid it well but it was only a mater of time before it surfaced.  
  
"That would explain why you have the same name. I am sorry I accused you of murdering Angel. I would understand if you wanted to take revenge and I know how you can. The prisoners are coming from the prison. I know that they were released with the help of one of the soldier in there. I don't know which though." The halfling explained. "I am now short one companion. If you help me we should be able to find a way into the prison and you can take revenge there. There is also a reward for this as well on top of any items we find in there. We can split it 70-30?"  
  
"Rat! If I help we split it 50-50! Got it?"  
  
"Alright, alright. 50-50. Now come on." The halfling turned and waited for Leon to come. Leon though about Zirath's offer. And came to his decision quickly.  
  
"Alright, but know one thing. I'm not in this to help Neverwinter or the king. We split reward and found items 50-50 and anything with potent magic including spell scrolls and potion are mine. Also, don't get any ideas about becoming friends; I still hate you and everyone else. I'm only here because Angel was killed and who ever is responsible for this must suffer by my hands!" Leon waited Zirath's reply.  
  
"Ok you got it. But if you get magical Items then any trap kits lock picks or thieves tool become mine no questions asked." Zirath begin walking "First we go see the merchant and get properly suited up." He finished. Leon nodded in agreement. Leon bent down and picked up Angel's body. As soon as he had taken revenge he was going to bury her properly. Leon then continued to follow Zirath.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
That was my first ever attempt at a battle seen so if it's bad blame the dog. I'm also sorry to anyone who ever bothered to read and decided they like my story for taking so long. IT turns out I'm just lazy and I have no real excuse. However now I'm going to update more regularly and contribute more FanFic to Fanfic.net. Please review. Good and bad accepted. If you have any criticism be constructive. Any non-constructive flame can be directed to the brick wall of your choice. 


End file.
